The present invention relates to a bubble-blowing apparatus having a container for bubble solution and a bubble wand.
Various types of bubble-blowing devices have been described in previous patents. For example, U.S. Re. Pat. No. 36,131 to Schramm discloses a spill-resistant bubble solution container having a bottle, a cap that may be threadably connected to a neck portion of the bottle, a tube that extends downwardly from an area adjacent the cap, and a bubble wand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,390 to Kennedy discloses a spill-proof container having a generally cylindrical cup, a cap that may be threadably connected to a neck portion of the cup, and a tube that may be removably connected to the cap. When the tube is connected to the cap so that the tube extends in a downward direction, the tube helps prevent spillage of liquid from in side the container, assuming the cup is not filled beyond a predetermined volume. The tube may also be connected to the cap so that the tube extends upwardly from the cap.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a bubble-blowing apparatus for use in blowing bubbles from bubble solution. The bubble-blowing apparatus may be provided with a bubble solution container capable of holding a volume of bubble solution and having a rounded bottom surface and a container side wall that at least partially defines an interior volume. The container may have a weight distribution, when the internal volume of the container is at least partially filled with bubble solution, that causes the container to automatically move to an upright position from a tilted position angularly displaced from the upright position. The apparatus may also be provided with a cap member that is capable of being attached to the bubble solution container and a bubble wand having a bubble-blowing orifice disposed therein.
The cap member may include a top portion having an opening disposed therein and a tube that surrounds the opening disposed in the top portion of the cap member. The tube may extend downwardly from the top portion of the cap member into the bubble solution container when the cap member is attached to the bubble solution container.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to an apparatus for holding bubble solution from which bubbles can be generated. The apparatus may be provided with a bubble solution container capable of holding a volume of bubble solution and having a rounded bottom surface and a container side wall that at least partially defines an interior volume. The container side wall may have a portion that is spaced from the rounded bottom surface so that the side wall portion at least partially defines a centrally located three-dimensional space within the interior volume and so that an outer three-dimensional space is disposed between the side wall portion and the rounded bottom surface.
The outer space may be shaped so that it is not disposed within the interior volume and is not occupied by bubble solution when bubble solution is disposed in the container. The container may have a weight distribution, when the internal volume of the container is at least partially filled with bubble solution, that causes the container to automatically move to an upright position from a tilted position angularly displaced from the upright position, such as either 30 degrees or 45 degrees relative to vertical. The apparatus may also be provided with a cap member that is capable of being attached to the bubble solution container.
The features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is made with reference to the drawings, a brief description of which is provided below.